A New Beginning- with a Load of Forbidden Jutsu
by 1066wthec
Summary: With a storage seal full of (copied down) forbidden jutsu written down by the previous Hokages and other shady characters. Like: previous Senju, Uchiha, Shimura clan leaders; containing other dangerously advanced clan kinjutsu donated over centuries by battles, assassinations and torture. - How could he not become a shinobi? - - - He could not, not become a shinobi...obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked back at the gates, the place he had never called his home or ever been was the village that had tormented him for his burden, something not even his fault. They'll pay, one day, he assured himself, though he himself wouldn't need to do anything. It would destroy itself from the inside. The elders, along with the village council and the Sandaime Hokage would bring Konoha to its ruin. It was sad to know that the village that the previous Hokages had sacrificed themselves for is now this pathetic village.

While there were things he regretted leaving, like the Ramen for instance and Teuchi and Ayame another, it was obvious even to small boy like Naruto that leaving Konoha was a small sacrifice for the world that he was leaving for. He put on his backpack, strapped it to himself, it was quite small due to the use of storage seals on his wrist for most of the bigger and heavier things.

Naruto to his own delight found seals easy and after a mere three months of studying the storage seal, he could now make it himself, though he did wonder why people always bought them from shops if they were actually that easy to make; with his shadow clone technique he could make around a hundred in ten minutes. The books on sealing that had been left behind in the Hokage's vault were really interesting with weirdly some very easy ideas explained in great detail, spending pages and pages, though that was what he thought. In fact these notes were incredibly complex and difficult to grasp for even the Sandaime, who had spent years trying ti decipher the conundrum that were the ancient arts of Uzugakure seal-making . The Sandaime did however know that unless you were of the Uzumaki lineage you'd have an incredibly hard time figuring out the chakra bound characters.

But one other thing he did not know was that the pages were covered by a D-rank illusion. Being powered by a subtle seal that deployed the use of nature energy resulted in the Academy Student level illusion not being found by the old man, leaving him to his age old frustration that despite being the God of Shinobi, he couldn't understand seals. Well the Uzumaki ones at least.

Naruto, though he was leaving the ninja village, had no intention of not stopping his training in Ninjutsu. No intention at all...He loved Jutsus way too much, much like a certain, pale, snake pedophile.

With a seal full of (copied down) forbidden techniques written down by the previous Hokages and other shady characters. Such as previous Senju, Uchiha clan leaders as well as containing other dangerously fatal techniques donated over the centuries by battles, assassinations and torturing, (the other clan leaders of the village too had given up(gifted?) several high-ranking Jutsus to the Shodai Hokage as part of their treaty to live in Konoha as a clan of the village). - How could he not become a shinobi?

- - - - - He could not, not become a shinobi...obviously.

As he stepped out of the forest, he breathed. Peacefully and without tension he breathed. And to him it was like his first breath, as if he was reborn, as if he now, was a different person. Shaking off the imaginary yet painful shackles that had once bound him to the village he now walked. A different person, a different path and a different destiny. He felt... truly happy; when he looked out into the distant horizon,it was obvious that it was a new beginning...with a different end. It was time to begin a new life, as a new, and different Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

(((((So I hope that was good, to start with anyway, I hope to get better as I go on. Also please review.

Naruto is 6 and a half, though he may seem a little older more mature, due to the language that I use, but just go with it. His experiences with people and emotions will have matured him anyway. The fact that he decides to leave the village supports the idea.

Though he has an unspecified amount of forbidden techniques at his disposal to learn, I really like the idea of Naruto gaining Bloodlines-( one or two only)-...This depends on what you and I want, if you would like to give suggestions as to what Bloodlines, please feel free; I myself wwas thinking of Blaze realease, Rinnegan, Spiral Rinnegan, sharingan, Dark, wood, swift release - if you want info on these kekkei genkei go to Narutopedia- where i got these from.

Also I would like to stress that any bloodline or special ability will not appear immediately, not without planning...and a proper plot line in which he discovers the abilities by himself.))))

I'll update soon, sooner if you guys review...please

* * *

Another thing, Digitize27 has updated his story 'Sage'- which I think is one of the best stories on fanfiction; that guy always updates' at least every 2 weeks, that guys done 88 chapters

* * *

You guys do know theres a second chapter with another preveiw out, most of u r just leaving at the first chapter, when I looked.


	2. Chapter 2

24 hours earlier, before Naruto leaves the gates- Night time: -

In a dark part of Konoha, the underground ANBU unit sat around the training hall, in the seiza kneeling position, ready to act, whenever and wherever. Filled to the brim with deadly weapons, gear and assassination kits, the Dojo, was much more practical than the normal training that normal ninja undertook, and far more dangerous.

They were ready... however, tonight, only one would go out to serve Konoha, as his last act, for Konoha; the recruit stood, a non-Root ANBU mask on his face. It shone, luminescent in the dark. His ninjato was ready once more, ready to spill the blood... of his own blood.

'Weasel...Begin!'

'Yes, Danzo-Sama'

In another dark part of Konoha , little Naruto woke up, the previous night's beating still fresh in his mind, ingrained within his worst memories, the ones he tried to desperately forget. Stabbing, beating and cuts, he'd endured it all, and yet, he now, miraculously felt no pain. All his wounds, both grievous and those that were inconsequential were all gone, leaving him, once more 'medically perfect'.

He slowly stood up again, getting used to his body as if it wasn't his. He began walking, and after a few minutes, suddenly, rather abruptly, he stopped.

Kyuubi roared in his mindscape, shaking the inside of his being.

'Raaarghhhh, Yess, at last... that foul clan...destroyed...like the other;

at last,

but what's this?...THAT SMELL, THAT CHAKRA!

RAARGGH, Is this?

Can it be?,

No.

No,No,no...

Curse you...Madara Uchiha... alive, still alive , after ...these years,

you won't leave this pathetic town alive, Raaaaaaarggghhhh'

Naruto

His head hurt, as if someone had taken a mace and swung at his put his hand on the wall next to him, and leant on it. He couldn't think coherently, yet, let alone move. He decided to take rest... he needed it.

With 'Weasel'

'It's you, you still have not told me who you are.'

'Ohhhh, that...doesn't really matter, what's more important is if you have decided to enlist my help...or not.'

If Weasel was frustrated...his mask didn't show it, he himself would not have shown it anyway.

'What's the price?

'Hmmmm?', he questioned absently.

'A price.' he repeated.

'Well, there isn't, it's just that I'm offering you to come to my organisation and join in...'

'Join in and ...what?'

'Join in and have fun of course', He said, smiling, probably - he had a mask on.

Weasel stared, as if he had no intention to have fun- which he probably didn't.

He also probably new, that 'Madara's organisation, most likely Akatsuki, was not all about having fun.

It was more likely that it was about world domination, or ART or even paedophilia.

( Orochimaru, turned around, for no apparent reason at all.)

'I will join Akatsuki, and you will help me.'

'...So, you already knew. I wonder ho-.'

'Firstly...who are you?'

'So impatient.'

'I have to be, for now.'

' Hmmmmm, well...all...right, I'll tell you, but first see this!'

His only eye morphed into the the sharingan, becoming red, with pinwheels' they span-

'-You're a Uchiha.'

-This could compromise my mission, if he's a Uchiha. He may be a threat to the village. I need to kill him.-

'Yes of course, I'm a Uchiha.'- Not very subtle or secretive, implying idiocy... or making a statement. That he was stronger than him. That he had no fear of him...but why? And if true, How?

'But not just any Uchiha... I...am...mad.'

'HAhahhhaaaahhhaahaahah...ha...hmmm...( breath out ).'

'Madara Uchiha'

'Madara... Uchiha, most powerful of the Uchiha in our clan's history.'

Weasel morphed his eyes into his sharingan, the ancient eyes glaring, though Weasel wasn't.

'-you lie; he died at the hands of Hashirama Senju, more than half a century ago-.'

'no, he did not... I did not, Senju Hashirama was strong, incredibly strong... Strong enough to defeat me, however...he was never strong enough to kill me.'

'He himself thought I'd died, while in reality-.'

Back with Naruto.

The throbbing in his head all but gone, he was finally able to stand up.

And apparently think coherently...

'Who's Madara Uchiha.'

'Such strange names, I mean what parent names their child after a fish.'

As if he could talk. Fishcake.

He made a mental note ,to research the Uchiha in the library, the next day. If they let him in. He then felt something stir.

Both inside and outside.

-I haven't eaten, in two days, I really need some ramen... Aargh-

But he could still feel the strange pulses of chakra from the east of Konoha, the signatures themselves were strange, not any denser, or stronger than any of the high-ranking shinobi he'd met, like the Hokage for instance, but more...tainted by something. The east of konoha...

'THATS WERE I always see those police come from, maybe they're doing something...'

Again something stirs inside Naruto...this time it was obvious that it wasn't out of hunger. It was leading him, compelling Naruto to go to the Eastern ends of the village and see what was happening.

At the Uchiha Compound-

Itachi unsheathed his ninjato and-

'- just know we're proud of you Itachi... and...look after your little brother.'

-STAB, STAB, CUT, SLASH;

He breathed out, one of the only signs of weakness he'd ever shown in a fight, if that counted as a fight...it was more of an assassination. - It was an assassination. He left, head high and more at ease, almost as if an impossibly large burden had been on his shoulders all this time, and now had been lifted, temporarily.

'-I will.'

He walked out, and saw to his masked suprise, his brother, Sasuke on the streets. However a new even larger load was now on him, for him , and him alone to endure.

With Naruto

Naruto stumbled in, through the doors of the compound, and into it's halls. It was eerily quiet and the air smelt disturbingly familiar. A smell he had smelt less than a few hours ago...

- BLOOD.

Someone has been killed he realised. And rushed off, past the clan's streets, silently and as stealthily as he could. Using his enormous, (upper chunin level) chakra reserves to his advantages, he leapt off roads and walls, propelling himself into the air. He stopped.

An old man, that looked to be jiji's age, was wearing a white kimono, that was cut off so short, that it could have a training gi, however the black covering on his right arm was stranger, it just about covered all of his right torso, and most of the gi. The plentiful bandages on his body screamed mystery, and even Naruto, who only had been to the academy for a year, could sense that there was something wrong. The elderly man disappeared into one of the large houses of the clan.

A few minutes later he came out, with two tubes in his hand, each held two red orbs in them, respectively. Naruto looked closer and saw that they were red, with black things in them...And to his horror, he realised what they were...

'Their eyes...'

Naruto had often seen the Konoha polices' eyes turn red, more than most saw. What he didn't realise was that their eyes had morphed into their sharingans for the whole purpose of looking at him. For most of the Uchiha who worked as police, had heard that their mighty ancestor, Madara Uchiha had been able to control Kyuubi, using his powerful eyes. Most were curious, to see if their own genjutsu could control him; though most wouldn't dare try to control Kyuubi, they still observed him. They were quite neutral to him, slightly interested in him, though nothing more. Because of their apparently fair and decent attitude towards him, Naruto had always respected the Konoha Police force and always listened to them; he'd never even pranked any of them...ever.

Plus he liked those eyes...They were cool. When he'd told the female on watch at the time, she'd beamed at him, even showed him her dojutsu and told Naruto that his symbol on his jumpsuit was really cool as well.

Naruto'd decided that he liked the Uchiha, there and then. She for some strange reason, suggested learning fuinjutsu, to Naruto. She'd bought a lot of his books on the subject.

She was probably dead. They were all, probably dead.

Three shadows appeared out of nowhere and settled next to Danzo. He seemed to be giving them orders. They disappeared once more.

Naruto thought about what was happening and decided that he wanted to take those eyes back. The idea of the man gaining those eyes, for some reason disgusted him. He would not let the eyes of the Uchiha clan go to this bastard, never...

-One hour after midnight.-

I still haven't got to the bit where the preview I posted in the first chapter takes place, but dont worry I will, though I do realize now that wasn't a preview for the next chapter, it was more of a preview for a random future, non-existent one.

There is still a lot more that I am gonna write, but exams ( and pure laziness) don't allow me to, still they can wait till next week, or even in a few days. I wouldnt be suprised if you guys were disapointed at the number of words, however, I've only just begun writing fanfiction, so ...cut me some slack, hm?

well I hope you like this chapter, see yah

and review, they really do encourage me. Even if I've only had five so far.

And if you've followed, favourited me or reviewed to the story, you have my thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Three shadows appeared out of nowhere and settled next to Danzo. He seemed to be giving them orders. They disappeared once more.

Naruto thought about what was happening and decided that he wanted to take those eyes back. The idea of the man gaining those eyes, for some reason disgusted him. He would not let the eyes of the Uchiha clan go to this bastard, never...

He looked at the man. He seemed weak, however even Naruto had learned by now that appearances mattered little in the shinobi world. And the quote was proved right, when Naruto subconsciously using his sensory abilities, sensed _strange _chakra emanating from the man. It felt full of life, yet also felt _dead_ and tainted by evil. The feeling that Naruto got from him was a mix of things, part of him had a wind natured weaker chakra, the other part to him, the arm, Naruto guessed, felt like plants. Then there was his hidden eye, that felt like...

A sharingan, definitely a sharingan, but still different, like what he'd felt earlier spiking from the eastern side of the village. Warily Naruto decided that he'd go round the outside and try to help as many of the Uchiha as possible or at least warn them.

Itachi.

Sasuke lay on the floor, his eyes red, having cried at the loss of his clan and more importantly, his parents and big brother. He didn't understand why. He looked up and saw his brother. How was he alive...Sasuke seeing the mangekyou and getting caught in the genjutsu dropped.

The S-rank illusion stopped.

-It was time to go, Sasuke was finished with and hopefully, if his plan went according to his design, he'd be killed by his brother and at the right time. He would have avenged their great clan and in the process become a powerful ninja, hopefully gaining his own( Itachi's ) powers (the eternal mangekyou) on way too. That would take time, but given the right amount of it and with a few pushes administered by he, himself, he'd finally be able to die knowing that he'd done a great service to his village...

-He hoped-! ... He held his hands in a mystic mudra; **Shun'shin- no- jutsu**!

1 hour 30 mins after midnight.

Naruto was now just a hundred meters above the ROOT base. He knew for sure that this was the entrance, or one of the many, a man like Danzo would have. He'd checked to see if any Uchiha had survived, he'd checked countless times, but all of them were dead. Children, women, men, ninja or civilian, none had been spared. And this man had been taking their eyes from the ninja, stealing them, stealing from his people.

It was time to get those eyes back. He had to. This had turned into one of those things he just had to do. To push his limits, to become stronger. And stealthier if possible and overall more ninja- like. From what he had seen he knew that the ROOT ninja usually entered the cave using the Shunshin jutsu, straight through the rock. That meant any part of the rock was potentially a genjutsu of some sort, and powerful one, that he would never be able to dispel. So how was he going to get in there? Or even get down there?

-Note to self; solve problems in a logical and chronological order in the way that will benefit you the most-

Suddenly with a stroke of inspiration, he looked down to the bottom. He could see a few pebbles and boulders there, with a few kunai here and there.

Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake

-POOF!-

He was down. And using the pebbles he had replaced himself wit, he'd be able to get back up again. Ingenious, he thought. It was like a lift jutsu. He turned to look at the door. He nervously windored how he'd get in. If it was a genjutsu...he would have a hard time trying to find the entrance, especially if his brain thought it was solid, and real.

He could then try making the existing entrance bigger, so that that the new part of it didnt have the genjutsu cloaking it. He'd then in the confusion use a Transformation technique to become an ANBU. He'd use Weasel, because it was a real one, and from what he knew, weasel was usually in the Uchiha compounds or out somewhere else in the village. Yes, Naruto going to break into the ROOT as Itachi Uchiha, just turned a missing-ninja and another on the list of the village's list of worst traitors to Konohagakure- no- Sato. Sad, he was just trying to help.

Now to get that entrance...

He could always have tonnes of his `customised` exploding tags (Level 5) on them, but those did have their `disadvantages`.

Disadvantages of an Exploding Tag ( Level 5 )

The explosion of each tag is comparable to 1/10oth of the power of a major nuclear disaster, and an earthquake of magnitude 10 happening at the same time as the nuclear explosion. Causing his and countless other deaths.

ROOT ANBU may find him, resulting in his torture and eventual faked death.

The mountain may collapse on him, killing him, then incinerating his body, leaving no trace of him.

Potentially a infinite number of unforeseen scenarios possible due to the unpredictable nature of his tag (and his mind that had done the tag's tweaking), including death, aswell as, maybe... Probably, the destruction of Konoha.( Orochimaru cheers).

~ he was really gonna have to think this through~

A level 5, really? He cant use that. Thats... I mean, we should focus more on practicality and stealth, not _just_ pure power.

Level 7 should do.

Kyuubi

-Was the fool really going to use that tag, because it he was... He may actually die, and I will too, that fool...

I'm going to have to try and contain the explosion with a few miles, anything more is impossible-

Unlike popular belief, Kyuubi was not fully restrained, only his mental connection to Naruto was. So to an extent Kyuubi could still use his chakra, to do certain things, however not much. But hopefully he'd be able to make the Tailed Beast Barrier in time and powerful enough to contain the explosion.

* * *

Beleive me we'll get to the true beginning of the story in time, so dont worry.


	4. Chapter 4

UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!3660 words too

Contrary to popular belief, Kyuubi was not fully restrained, only his mental connection to Naruto was. So to an extent Kyuubi could still use his chakra, to do certain things,and influence Naruto using his chakra, however that was it, everything else that the legendary Kyuubi could do, even the abilities that were instinctual were blocked off by the Fourth Hokage's seal. But hopefully he'd be able to make the Tailed Beast Barrier in time and powerful enough to contain the explosion.

10 seconds later: Konoha is literally shaken to it's foundations. Saved by the very beast that attacked them in the first place, twice. Meanwhile, Naruto, had Kawarimied five miles away. And now he was back.

Madara

Madara who had also been trying to get into ROOT was now left burnt and battered by the explosion and resulting debris, weakened. His black shinobi shizoku was in tatters, almost grey, his mask was brown. ROOT ANBU surrounded him. He kamuied away. Kyuubi who could sense what was happening laughed, the boy (Naruto) certainly understood him. If only he could reach him.

* * *

Naruto Kawarimied back to the cliff. Or rather _Itachi_.

Itachi went in, stoic, yet casually. The Genin ROOT guard posted outside suspected nothing, for Naruto always the observant one, had made sure to copy how Weasel walked. AAAnd none questioned Weasel. Weasel entered the training facility. Unlike the time when the true Weasel had been here, this time,no ninja unit sat around the training hall. However it was still filled to the brim with deadly weapons, gear and assassination kits, _Itachi_ looked excited but, then remembering the personality of Weasel, who had helped him many times before, he turned back into the _deadly weapon_ that he wasn't.

There were no signs in the chambers, but also no ANBU; no one defending the illegal base.

Naruto didn't know this but most of the ROOT corps were away on a mission to steal the Rinnegan from Nagato. Nagato crushes them. Konoha's ROOT _and_ Hanzo's forces. As a result Danzo was back in the Hokage tower ready to discuss Hanzo's defeat and the implications that the deed held.

There were only two Jounin guarding the eyes, however, they were also waiting for Orochimaru, who'd been paid to inject Danzo with the Shodai's cells, to implant the sharingan too.

Naruto was lucky tonight. Danzo not so fortunate, he had no idea of what was going to happen to his ROOT base.

_2 hours after midnight_

He was in. The eyes were there. He knew Danzo would not have dared to have kept it with himself, knowing his weakness, but didn't expect to have all the eyes here unguarded and open to attack. Of course, no one could have been expecting an explosion and a less than Genin level ninja to be infiltrating ROOT, but, this was too easy.

Something was wrong, but not right here or now. He felt something coming for him or those eyes. (_Madara_ is back)

(Outside) Madara continuously tried to fight off Tenzo(Kinoe), Hyo and Torune.

There was a seal that blocked him off from arriving in that area, and there seemed to be a powerful shinobi present inside the chambers of ROOT, probably Danzo trying to escape. At this rate he may already have the Shodai's cells in him, and whatever he wanted to do with those Sharingan finished...

This was a waste of time, he needed to teleport away, once more using Kamui. He was too exhausted. He could not be able to fight another potential Mokuton user with one already here fighting him. He was only able to keep up because of his own knowledge of how he normally used Mokuton. Unfortunately using Mokuton himself was out of the question as that would give Danzo and in turn Akatsuki doubts about him being the legendary Madara Uchiha.

Which most already had doubts to, except Nagato, he was an idiot, all the peace that he wanted was enough to bribe him with, and in the future use to bring back the true Madara Uchiha. Which was the main mission.

-Curse you Danzo-

* * *

Naruto.

There were at least 20 tubes, though nearly half of them were black eyed and so unusable for anyone not a Uchiha. But out of the remaining open ones, most were two tomoed, some a _fully _matured sharingan, others single-tomoed. Naruto sealed them all into an undetectable seal on his thumb. Now to escape from ROOT. With a bang...

Five minutes later,Naruto was out, had Kawarimied and was in the Uchiha compounds once more.

There had also been a minor earthquake, or what was thought to be a minor earthquake by the citizens of Konoha, the ninjas that were awake- which were all those who were chunin and above thought two consecutive earthquakes queer, however they passed it off as a coincident, though it certainly warrented further investigation in the morning.

* * *

- In the site where ROOT had formerly sat, there was now a wasteland, where no food nor crop would grow for miles. -

* * *

Naruto to get back used chakra bursts in the same way Shunshin no jutsu is used. Though it was a crude imitation. Yet sped him up significantly making him almost three times as fast.

He stepped in front of the largest of all the compounds, it held the Uchiha's fan symbol on it. It was also the most decorated and looked after, as well as the most important building in the Uchiha district. The roof had been stylised into flames, obviously after the majority of the Uchiha's affinity to the fire nature.

Even the stone guardians, at the entrance that were to ward off evil spirits were gods of fire, as well lightning and the sun added. Amaterasu of the sun, Indra/ Raijin with his vajra- lightning bolt and at the roof stood, in the eyes of the Uchiha,the most important of all, Agni or Ka'ten , god of fire.

In the days of the Warring clans Period the Uchiha, before any major battle would light a bonfire and worship it. The leader in the middle, his torso bare, with the others around him, he'd kindle the fire. Being the fierce shinobi that they were, they would merge their chakra with the fire and have it grow feeding it with their will; absorbed in their sacrifice: a flame themselves, their rituals precise and flawless. The fire would blaze like a fragment of the sun. And temporarily yet increase their affinity to fire, to lengths that a chunin level Uchiha could perform Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku. Because of this significant increase in strength, doing this ritual before the battle, was thought to make you invincible for the battle.

The Uchiha believed in the power of the mind and spirit (from which stemmed the will of fire), as much as they did in their own strengths. Like their fearsome Dojutsu for one. Most at that time were not prideful or arrogant, they were true ninja...And a rival to be feared. Though only because emotions, in those days were considered useless and thought to hamper your abilities through lowering focus and concentration.

Naruto looked in awe at the statues, they towered above him, but soon turned away, they were weird...and scary.

He turned away and began to walk towards a shrine, it was like any other shrine, located in Konoha, but then why was it so close to a building like the large compound he just saw... This building...was obviously significant in terms of historical value and tradition, but the way it was built was way too plain to leave it at that. It was big, but not anything extraordinary...

There was definitely something there, he could feel it.

However he decided not to go in, it was unnecessary.

Then to his great surprise he sees a boy on the floor, his age looking as if he'd been crying. Black hair, black eyes and black t-shirt. A Uchiha. He was waking up. But how was this possible, did this boy escape the killer who had wiped out the rest of the Uchiha clan. The boy sneezed.

Not likely. Still he approached him with caution, making sure his movement were slow.

"Are you a Uchiha?"

No reply. ..The boy seemed to look at him for the first time, then just ignore him again.

"Are you a Uchiha?"He asked, a bit louder, getting annoyed.

"Hn...yes, Sasuke Uchiha." Annoyed himself.

"I'm Naruto...Your clan..."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I think they were assassinated for a reason."

"...obviously."

"No, not just because they were dangerous, I think someone killed them _**for**_ someone else. So that someone else, could steal your clan's...eyes."

Sasuke looked up, in alarm, fully aware of what Naruto was saying, and the implications they held.

- Could Itachi have really been made to kill the Uchiha, they couldn't have bribed him, Itachi never cared about money. Not even jutsu, or even his Sharingan. -

And then-

"Someone's stealing my clan's sharingan!?"

"Was... An old man, probably Jiji's age was here, taking them..."

"Who is he?",and who's Jiji?

"I don't know, but he already had a Sharingan eye under his bandages."

"Bandages?...Can you describe him for me?"

"Hmmmm, he had a disabled arm, though I know that it works properly, he covered it with black robes, he wears white inside, he has black hair and I think he is an important person in Konoha, I've seen him with Jiji a few times."

"I need to get those eyes ba-."

"Don't bother, I have them. Most of them."

..."How?", he whispered.

"I have my ways...",he said smiling, but then saw Sasuke's look.

"I infiltrated his ninja's secret training area."

"Really?", his father had been right, appearances, mattered little in the Shinobi world.

Especially, with this...ninja or whatever he was...

"Where are they?, and don't lie."

"Wasn't going to, and I have them."

"Where?"

"Lets find somewhere, anyone watching won't see."

"My house."

A few minutes later, Sasuke is looking at his clan's precious eyes.

He looks up at Naruto, he's speechless.

Looking at the eyes once more, he asks Naruto,

"How did you get these back?"

"Like I said, I infiltrated Danzo's weird chamber and stole all of them back."

"When?"

"Just half an hour ago."

"Did _you _cause that earthquake?"

"Ermmmm, what earthquake...Oh, that must have been my exploding tags, hah."

"That **definitely **was not an exploding tag, they're not that powerful."

A gleam came into Naruto's eyes, resembling those of a certain Iwa ninja,"Well mine are."

" I _customize _them.", as in mess around with them and make them highly and unnecessarily dangerous.

"Are you a ninja?"Sasuke asked."

"No, I just started the Academy, though I might stop now."

"But you're too young!"

He shrugged;"Oh, I asked Jiji and he let me. I don't have anything else to do anyway."-other than play pranks on people...

"Who's Jiji, and-."

"Jiji... Is the Hokage."

"Oh, well thank you for getting the eyes back."

He then took a deep breath and looked at Naruto.

"What?", questioned Naruto.

"If... You ever lose one of your eyes or even both to a shinobi, in a fight or something... Having transplanted Sharingans instead is a much better than just being blind in an eye, right?, so... here."

He put two tubes in his hand.

" I can't thank you any more."

"But this is your clan's..."

" My clan is dead, except for one, and he doesn't need to know about these eyes... nor does he need them,trust me, these three will be better in your hands."

In one of the tubes, a single red eye, with three tomoes, floated. The other one held two eyes, both two tomoes.

Naruto nodded and smiled. He sealed them once more.

"I need to get going, I need my sleep... We will see each other soon, I hope." , Naruto said.

"Maybe, when I join the Academy."

"Well, it doesn't matter, for now... We are allies". They shook hands.

Naruto then felt the presence of many shinobi, arriving.

"There are ninja coming, and lots of them."

Sasuke looked at him, curious.

"How do you know, are you a sensor?"

"I don't know."

"But I think they're good, but it doesn't matter, I'm going for now, see yah."

"If they're good, why are you going?"

"They don't like me."

And with a burst of an enormous amount of chakra he was off.

Moments later Kakashi, the dog ANBU could be seen looking over Sasuke with surprise.

Naruto went back to his apartment and literally threw himself onto his bed, exhausted.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was up early and so decided to visit the Hokage once more.

He shun'shinned into the Hokage Tower, ( he'd mastered using his bursts of chakra to the point where he has perfected it into the shun'shin no jutsu.

"Jiji!"

"Naruto...How did you get in here?"

"I errr, well that doesn't matter, but those ninja with the red eyes have been killed."

The Hokage sat up. "How do you know Naruto?"

"I was there... There was also this old man there, jiji, he was about your age, and, and he, errmmm, I think he was wearing something white inside, but black outside, and his arm was in a black thing."

"Danzo!"

"Hmm?, his name's Danzo..."

"Yes, Naruto wait here, I have some things to do, if I take long, go home and train/study."

"OK!"

He went out, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts, and the forbidden scroll, which he knew about.

He looked at the gigantic scroll. An ancient scripture, preserved by the first lord and sealed, because of it's dangers. Apparently it held a lot of his own clan's and most of the Uchiha clan's most powerful techniques...

It couldn't hurt to take a look inside. When was the Hokage coming back?

He went out into the empty corridor, seeing no one he went back in, took the scroll out of it's shelf, and opened it...

_Fū__i__n no Sho_

_1. _Kuchiyose: Rashōmon; 2. Keiyaku Fūin; 3. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu; 4. Hiraishin no Jutsu; 5. Edo Tensei no-

"Whoa, I've gotta copy these."

" But how?"he frowned. There were too many jutsu to actually write down on a separate piece of paper...wait what does that Shadow Clone do?

He slowly formed the hand seals for the Nidaime's technique;

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-

A dozen copies of himself stood, looking at him.

They carried on looking at him, not sure what to say or do...

"Wellllll...I was hoping to copy down the scroll easier, but I got you guys instead.."

The clones, think `-ingrate-`

"So lets copy all these Jutsu down onto...onto, ermmmm,

-that scroll over there, that Jiji has left."

He took the scroll and rolled it out fully from one end of the hall to the other. He did the same with the Forbidden Scroll. Using the Hokage's personal Calligraphy set, the began to copy everything down. Naruto bored at the lack of progress made another fifty clones.

Five minutes later, it was finished. And in good handwriting too, you see, sealing forces you to improve your handwriting, there's no choice...

Unless you want to disappear into other dimensions or commit suicide by causing an explosion.

Luckily Naruto was not yet on that level.

Or he'd be on Mars right now.

In a Parallel dimension.

He casually sealed that too into his wrist. Or forearms this time.

The Hokage hadn't been back for hours so, it was time to research on Madara Uchiha...

To the Library!

There weren't that many books on him (Madara) , let alone the Uchiha themselves, but those that did, didn't seem to like Madara. Like the villagers didn't like Naruto himself.

Also, he seemed to have been beaten by a another ninja, the god of shinobi ...

He looked at the read the name Senhu Hashirmamu- no Hashirmam, Hashi,Ramna ,Hashirama- OH,

Senju Hashirama!

...Who's he?

_**F**__**ive minutes later**_

He looked at the book entitled 'Ancient, Powerful Jutsus of the Past'.

It had information on the Shodai in it, as well as the Uchiha. Hopefully more on Madara too...If he could find a book about fish...

-hmmmm, interesting book; I'm gonna have to read this-

A librarian appears.

"Get out, Demon!"

"But-"

"Out, **get** out, an** evil** thing like should not disturb the knowledge of our founding clans"

"But-"

She swung a thick and heavy book at him hoping to injure him.

It may have worked a year ago however with even the lacking academy level reflexes, Naruto was able to avoid the flying 'missile'.He flipped over, holding the _two_ books, and stood in stance ready to run, however nothing could have prepared him for a group of chunin to to begin throwing kunai at him. Two hit, one piercing his shoulder by half an inch, the other missed. It hurt, but miraculously he could feel the cut healing...-A bloodline?-

-A certain nine-tailed fox inside him chuckled grimly.-

He took the one piercing his shoulder out and threw it back at the chunin much to his surprise. It hit thigh of one the chunin, he fell, and his friends looked at him, then at Naruto.

Naruto knew he had to run.

And he did. He ducked under the rope saying restricted access and then another, with inscrutable label on it. He couldn't see, not that he cared. He was more worried because of the fact he could hear them coming.

He stood behind the shelves, trying desperately to lower his breathing and suppress his chakra; he failed.

However the chunin weren't so lucky either...

' You know if we're caught in the clan jutsu vaults, we're fu- '

'I know, I know but if it comes to that, we'll just blame it on the demon-brat'

'Yes, that thing needs to be punished, it threw the kunai at me, and hurt me, it's dangerous'

'hmm', he nodded

Naruto began to sweat, he had to escape, maybe if he could just reach the entrance...

With them not noticing.

But how?

-Alright, make it something unexpected, go around,no too long, they'll find me-

'He must be here somewhere, he would not have dared go into the old vaults'

'Quiet he'll hear'

-Old vaults?, that's it, if I could hide in there, until they get out, wait...yes...a distraction. If I use a shadow clone and make it run away out of the restricted section...I could escape into the vaults and stay there, and probably escape...what if I made the clone, a... Suicide clone...yeah, those chunin would go, BOOM.

As in, die.

So Naruto makes a Shadow Clone and sends him to run off and surely a few seconds later, there's an explosion. Naruto made his escape into the clan vaults running past the books and statues and diving into the ancient gate, untouched for decades, since the founding of Konoha.

He'd be the first to open it in a long time. In truth, the Chunin were supposed to have been guarding it. They unwittingly went after Naruto, who knows what had happened to them. Their mission a failure and their stupidity was going to cost them the wrath of the Hokage.

In the meantime Naruto tentatively pours some of his chakra into the seal that barred those that that tried to enter. The seal unexpectedly opened.

*SPOILER for the latest manga chapters*

Author's note: Naruto being the latest reincarnation of Ashura, the previous being Hashirama, Naruto has the same chakra as him. Think of the possibilities...

*SPOILER end*

Naruto went in. The place was enormous in proportions. Most of the room was filled with weapons. Weapons of the Senju now Uchiha, as well as the many other clans that were, and are part of Konoha. But all of them were ancient.

All of them were from the time of the First Hokage. He went to where the Uzumaki scrolls and sealing techniques were. And then there was the Senju Hashirama's Scroll with the formerly sealed weapons out, a giant shuriken, a broad- bladed cleaver, long swords, large kunai, a javelin and a tanto, that was so big, it was more of a butchers knife.

Looking at the mounted swords, light and thin, thick and strong, heavy, short, long and knife-like, he saw one that he liked more than any other.

It was plain, it had no collar just a guard. Like one long peice of metal, with a black leather handle, criss-crossed. Unlike most of the others, it was also double edged, yet still held the normal shape of a Katana. The temper line, between the edge and blade ridge, looked like waves under a storm. It was almost hypnotising. He took it off the mount and felt it.

He channelled chakra into it. It lit up... And cut him, though he was only touching the blade. Also several seals appeared, they appeared to keep the sword durable from what Naruto could see. On the other side however he saw the characters for the five elements. That was rather weird, could it let him use all five elements? He was going to have to research and study seals better now, more than ever, they seemed too useful.

Looking at the handle he saw the Kanji for: Ryujin.

He found it sheath. A plain black one, with a strap on to have on your back or hip.

He sealed it into his wrist using a rapid storage seal.

* * *

Please review, Thank you for reading... and adding to my visitor count at least.

And thank you to the few that have reviewed, followed and Favorited.

Also I`ll be taking a while to do my next chapter, so it may take two weeks or more for the next chapter.

This so far has been the most Ive written, I wouldn't mind some reviews from the 136 visitors who read(?) my story yesterday. I really dont see why its so hard.

* * *

Also do you guys think I should change my summary?

Also please review, I dont want to leave it at 13 reviews. Kinda Unlucky


End file.
